


And the floods come

by Mocking_point



Series: Part of the team [3]
Category: Agents of SHIELD - Fandom
Genre: Father/Daughter Relationship, Post Season 3 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mocking_point/pseuds/Mocking_point
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil tries to comfort Daisy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the floods come

It was three days after Lincoln's death and Daisy still refused to leave the room. Wouldn't even speak to them. She knew she had the run of the place now yet refused to leave. 

Everyone was begging him to allow them to see her but he had been adamant. No one was to see her. At least until she allowed it. 

"Hey" The greeting rang out before the telltale sign of the pod opening began. Daisy looked up at Coulson and yet another twinge of guilt hit her when she saw his cane. 

"Hi." She replied in a voice that reminded him of a kicked puppy. 

He sat down next to the lump under the blanket. He put a comforting hand on what he hoped was the girl's shoulder. 

"How're you feeling." 

"As well as I can." She said, still not coming from under the covers. 

He gave her shoulder a squeeze before continuing. "I know you don't want to leave here but I'm having everyone come to the common room tonight. We're having a memorial for Lincoln."

She shot up in here bed. "No!" She said, more venom in her voice than he had ever heard. 

"No you aren't coming?" he asked confused

"No as in don't have it!" She snapped. 

"What? You don't want us to have a memorial service for him?"

"No. I don't want YOU to host it?"

"Wha--" he said taken aback. "Wh--"

"You were horrible to Lincoln. Horrible!" She said. 

"That's just not--" he began. 

"You told me I couldn't trust him even though you had never even met him. You indexed him without his consent or knowledge! You got him captured by HYDRA--" 

"That was not my fault!" He said defensively. 

"You brought Bakshi and Ward in in the operation. You knew what they were like. And that was just the first time! You literally handed him to HYDRA on a silver platter!"

"What? I didn't know that the ATCU was HYDRA at the time?" Coulson said. 

"Do I really need to pull of the video of you telling Rosalind that you KNEW she was HYDRA from the first meeting?" Daisy said, rhetorically. "All you did while he was here was crap on him. You treated Hunter better and he shot Me and May!" 

Coulson didn't comment on the fact she left another important person off the list of Hunter's shooting spree. Considering the subject, he's not surprised. 

"The entire time he was here you made it abundantly clear you despised him. You don't get to pretend otherwise now that he go- gone!" She said holding back tears so badly that she started hiccuping. 

"Daisy... I..." Coulson began not knowing what to say. 

"GET OUT!" She yelled. He got up to allow her some privacy. He'd come back later. 

His heart broke as her sobs were heard down the hall.


End file.
